Five Myths I've Heard About You
by besyd101
Summary: This is a story that hailey .n. campbell had made together. Reviews if you want us to continue. Two friends- Trinity and Audrey find themselves caught in between when a certain outlaw takes to fancy the blacksmith's daughter-Trinity. What happens when their devilish sides kick in? Horrible summary I know, but you get the idea of it. Billy/OC and Dave/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I shuffle through the money that I had earned from the previous days. We haven't gotten much money lately considering the fact that nobody new ever came into this town. The only thing that was ever purchased these days were bullets.

My ring shined brightly on my ring finger. My dad was really proud when the sheriff began fancying me. Once he proposed to me I had no choice but to say yes.

The door opened, but I didn't look up right away for most people normally only come in to look at the weapons, and once they see one they like they look at the price and walk out.

"A blacksmith's daughter. That's a first." My customer comments. I look up at him. Immediately recognition came over me. He was the well known murderer of this town. Legend has it that he had killed 22 men.

"Serial Killer, that's a first." I mimick. He needed to get out, now. He grinned when I said those words. Arrogant, of course.

"I am not selling anything to you, I hope you know that." I remind. He grins even more.

"I'm not asking for any weapons, now am I?" He states. I glare at him.

"Then get out." I demand. He pretends to look offended.

"That's not a way to treat your customers." He responds. I roll my eyes at him.

"It is when you want them to leave." I recall. He smiles, but he doesn't budge.

"Why are you here?" I question when I realize that he isn't going to leave.

"Just to say hello." He addresses. I shake my head.

"Hi. Now go away." I say while heading to the back of the store. I hoped that would be a way of helping him walk out of the door. Now he had nobody to speak to.

A few moments later I hear the door open. Thank god. I turn around to see one of Billy's companions. Ugh. Now he does have someone to speak to, and it's another outlaw.

"You guys are going to get me fired." I declare. I put up two more guns on a rack. Like anybody was going to even buy them.

The door opened again. "What now-oh." I say seeing Audrey's face. She smiled.

"You're getting bad at customer service, you know that?" She says, walking behind the counter-not noticing the outlaws.

"Audrey-" I warn. She glances at the boys I am staring at.

"Oh, hi!" She flirts. I roll my eyes.

"They are outlaws!" I cry. Both of them grin.

"I don't see it." She confessed. I smile and grab the weekly newspaper with their faces on it. "Oh." She begins. "I still don't see it." She adds. I chuckle.

"Why are you still here?" I question to them.

"Because I feel like it." Audrey defends. I groan.

"Not you!" I shout. I turn to the outlaws standing beside the counter. They were going to make my business even worse!

"I don't know." Doc- the companion Billy admits.

"She's married." Audrey lies, flipping through the newspaper.

"Well technically-" I start. Audrey turns to me abruptly. Now I was being the blonde one. Flip-flopped. Billy arches his eyebrow at me. I stutter for a defense.

"Sheriff." I divulge. Billy and Doc snicker. I narrow my eyes at them. Could they hurry up and leave?

"And you?" Doc questions to Audrey.

"Of course." She lies. I try and hide my laugh with coughs.

"Mhm." Doc doubts. She smiles at him innocently. My shift was over now so me and Audrey could leave. Billy and Doc would have no option but to follow. I hope that they don't follow us any more than out the door.

"Closing time." I say cheerily. The outlaws frown and walk out the door. I grin. "Let's go do something interesting now."

"I thought that that interaction was interesting but-" Audrey blurted. I cut her off with a glare. We walk outside of the shop.

"So what do you consider interesting if that isn't? I'm delighted to find out." Audrey tested. To be honest, I hadn't really planned on what we were going to do, I just wanted Billy and his friend to leave.

"We could follow them to see where they go." I suggest. A devilish grin forms on my face. We both loved to go undercover and do dangerous things, but this one would be a huge step. It reminded me of the one time we spied on my fiance. That was when he ended up meeting me.

"Why not?" She said with a grin.

"Let's catch up to them then!" I usure. I knew this would most likely end in disaster, but I really didn't give a crap. We caught up to the where they were walking farther into Alabama's desert-like horizon. Not great for hiding, I'll admit. A few other men walked beside the two I was familiar with. I truthfully didn't even really know the one named Doc that well either.

"More?" Audrey inquired, staring at the pack.

"Apparently. How do you think they killed '22' men?" I joke.

"They killed twenty-two men?" Audrey asked.

"You're late with news, Audrey. And yes, 22 is the supposed number of men they have killed so far." I repeat. Audrey nods.

"So, it's like we are solving a case?" Audrey noticed.

"A case that is already solved, but yet to be closed." I infer.

"Very nice deduction, Detective Leane." Audrey mocked. I snicker. I try and lower my laugh, but it was too late. Billy and the rest of his gang turn around to see us. I look at Audrey.

"This is why you don't joke when on a mission. Common sense, Audrey." I blame.

"I wasn't the one that laughed." Audrey pointed, crossing her arms in fake offense. I smile innocently.

"Look who is sticking around now." Billy retorts. His part of the group that weren't at the store look at him in confusion.

"Okay, well, I'm leaving while you two sit here and flirt." Audrey informs them as she turns around. I narrow my eyes at her. I quickly trot up to her till we are side by side. I see in the corner of my eye one of the men head towards us. Uh, oh. I nudge Audrey.

"What?" Audrey asked him sweetly, still holding a smile.

"Can't resist us, huh? Name's Arkansa Dave." He greets, sticking out his hand. Audrey looks at it before taking it.

"Pocahontas. I've never heard of you, but I didn't hear of your leader here, either." Audrey admits. He looks at her quizzically.

"She tends to do her own thing, not caring what's going on outside of it." I remark. "Though I've never heard of you either." His face shows anger. I try and hide a grin.

"How do you not know who I am? I've been more successful than Billy for crying out loud." Dave yelled.

Audrey nods. "First, you should get your temper under control, love." She says, flashing a grin. "Secondly, I just came here for an adventure, not to meet new people, so I'm going to go."

"You see, we can actually leave." I remark to Billy and Doc. Audrey flashed another smile as she turned and left.

"They are just going to leave?" One of the outlaws asks, flabbergasted. "That is a first for Billy to allow."

"What are you going to do? Kill us? That'd be a good one for the headlines. Billy kills Two Sixteen Year Old Girls." Audrey taunted.

"I don't kill wimpy girls. I kill men, Murphy's in particular." Billy returns.

"I don't have a specific category." Audrey counters raising her eyebrows in a way saying 'try me'. Billy takes it willingly.

"You kind of do. I can already tell that you are bubbly and irrational, self-centered… shall I continue?"

"That may be true, but I was referring to whom I kill. Have a nice day." Audrey said with a smile as she pulled me away from the gang. Billy pretends to be terrified of her when she turns around. The gang laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Billy the kid is left-handed- no he's not!" Audrey read from the newspaper.

"He holds his gun with his right hand in the pictures on the newspapers. I swear those writers are idiots. They just scribble things that would interest the people." I ramble in agreement.

"Knowing that you are engaged, did any of them strike your...fancy?" Audrey asked with her infamous smile.

"I'm getting married in 6 weeks!" I shout in defense. She grinned as she looked at the wooden counter shaking her head. "But, I have to say that they were all pretty cute." I finally stumble upon. She laughs.

"I agree." Audrey adds. My eyebrows raise in response. "But one did for you, am I right?" I question her. I grin when I see her shock to my guess.

"You're delusional." She affirms.

"Am I really?" I tease. She looks at me before shaking her head.

"Dave." She admits, looking back at the newspaper.

"Ha!" I shout in victory. I pump my hand up in the air.

"I know we are friends and all, but if you tell, make no mistake, I will kill you." Audrey threatens, her British accent sneaking out. Audrey was originally British, but her accent was usually covered up. It snuck out of a few words here and there though.

"Bite me." I warn while snapping my teeth jokingly at her. I knew that she would never kill me. I knew that she wasn't afraid to kill though, like me.

"You're not my flavor." She retorts. I laugh. We were an odd mix, I could say that much.

I hear the door open. That was strange. Most people never came in around this time. The only customer I ever really got was this one man who would come and have conversations with me occasionally to cheer me up from my boredom, and he never came before lunch because he knew I wouldn't be at the counter.

"Look who the-wow, there's really no pun for that one." Audrey calls, knowing that it was the leader of the gang. Billy.

"Look who the dog brought in?" I try. I decided on not going up to the counter.

"That's a bit too much credit, don't you think?" Audrey said, folding the newspaper.

"And it's offensive to dogs." I agree. She smirks before getting up.

"See you later." She calls, with a wink as she heads out the door.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" I cry. I see her grin before the door closes shut. Oh, fun.

"You know how to treat a customer, you know that?" Billy amuses.

"You aren't a customer." I remark.

"That's true." He admits.

"And if you aren't a customer…." I hint. I lean towards the door, as in saying leave. He smiles as he takes the newspaper Audrey had left. "Let's see, Billy the Kid is a young man with charming looks and left-hand- I'm not left-handed." Billy says, his smile falling when he reaches left-handed.

"Nor are you charming." I tease as I try and find something to do as an excuse not to speak to him.

A little after noon, he leaves to meet with his friends I assume. But, I fear it may not be the end to his visits.


End file.
